Return of the Prince
by Shuranshu
Summary: Before Steven, there was a Champion who was known to be the Prince of Hoenn. The strongest champion ever born in Hoenn, the weakest of the Big Four regions. He held the position for 5 years, bringing Hoenn to the forefront of the world, but then vanished without a trace. Now with criminal organizations threatening to end the world, he has returned and change will once again follow.


**Chapter 1: A Trip to Sinnoh**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto, if I did both of the main characters would not be as dense or stupid in both of the animes.**

* * *

If one were to be within a few miles of the island off the coast of Fortree, they would hear massive explosions, wind howling, water crashing, and fire hissing. Anything that could be described as a natural disaster was occurring in the vicinity of the island. The beach seemed to be coming alive due to the clashes of the titans on the beach causing massive tremors and sand to fly everywhere. However, only one human was there to witness what people would call forces of nature battling one another. There were two Pokemon out on the shore of the island, seemingly having a grudge match, putting everything they had into every attack and using all the strength they had to bring the other down without permanently injuring one another in order to prove they were stronger.

On one side there was a massive Tyranitar, close to double the size of an average, coming in at 10 ft tall, and roaring like a demon possessed. The beast itself was beautiful, with a polished blue jewel in the center of its abdomen, and its emerald body seemed to reflect the sunlight off of it like a gem. On the other side, was an 8 ft tall Dragonite calmly assessing the situation, everything about this creature screamed experience and power. Its solid orange hide resembled burning orange embers, and its dark cream belly seemed toughened through years of harsh training.

Just before they were about to clash another time, a soft "Stop" was heard from the man who was sitting on the beach meditating, completely relaxed without any fear in front of beings that's very fighting distorted the land around them. When looking more closely at the man, his most noticeable trait was his extremely spikey hair that seemed to have a will of its own, spiking in almost every direction, only held back slightly by the dark sunglasses in it. He was dressed in a pair of board shorts with an ocean print on them, with a burnt orange long sleeved shirt tied around his waist with nothing else on his body except a golden gem like object on a necklace worn around the man's neck. This man then pulled out a PokeNav from his pocket, which seemed to be the reason for his stopping of the battle as well as his own meditation.

"Hello? Steven? What you need?" asked the blond haired man, while his Pokemon watching on with curiosity evident in their eyes. "You want me to what? I thought the Sinnoh champion was considered the strongest of all the champions, but you are telling me that he's not even able to handle a small time group of criminals?"

The man then sighs, and then closes the PokeNav, the call with his friend seemingly over. He once again faced his Pokemon, and starts to rub each of their heads, while they both croon in delight at their leader's touch. "You both did great guys, but it is time to head out to Sinnoh, I have to help my friend out or we won't get any more ramen for a long time." The man then returns his Tyranitar to his Pokeball, and jumps up onto his Dragonite's back.

"Ready Aurora? Let's go! Onto Sinnoh!" exclaimed the blond trainer, full of child-like excitement to fly with one of his closest friends again. The majestic dragon Pokemon roared with just as much excitement as her trainer and took to the skies.

* * *

When a person first sees a town like Celestic Town, it would seem very anticlimactic. Of course, there is the beauty of nature, the plentiful rural feel of any small town, but that's not so very different from any other rural town in Sinnoh, like Twinleaf Town. However, if a person truly knows Celestic Town like Cynthia Carolina, then they would always be amazed when they visited this historic town.

 _"Grandma look! It's a picture of legendary Pokemon! They look so cool!" yelled a young Cynthia, one who had not truly understand the power of the very depictions and tales told in the shrine in Celestic Town._

 _"Yes dear, that is the Legendary Pokemon known as Dialga, the ruler of time, and the one across it is Palkia, the ruler of space. They were created by Arceus to create and monitor time and space and protect it from disruptions." said Professor Carolina, known for her research into the Sinnoh legends._

"Reminiscing Cyn Cyn? That's unlike you. You normally live in the moment and focus on living it to the fullest." said Cynthia's grandmother.

"I'm just thinking Gran. What I need to do, and how I need to do it. I'm considered the most powerful trainer in all of Sinnoh, but I can't even stop these common criminals from hurting my people." whispered Cynthia. Professor Carolina could tell, in front of her was not the champion but a young girl looking for comfort and answers to her problems. Answers that she, nor anyone else could not provide. Only Cynthia herself could provide those answers, because that was the only she would be able to grow as a person. But, in the meantime she will be the mother figure she has been for the young girl since the day she was born.

Cynthia's grandmother leaned Cynthia back from where she sat, letting the young woman's head rest on her chest, and put her hands on her shoulders to provide comfort for her granddaughter, letting her know she was there for her.

"Gran, do you remember the old Champion from Hoenn?" inquired Cynthia.

"Oh you mean that young man. I had the pleasure of meeting him once, he seemed to be interested in the Sinnoh legends, he felt some of them had a connection to the one's in Hoenn, particularly the one about Regigas and the three Regis from his region. I remember sending to SnowPoint City in order for him to visit the temple to understand that legend. That's all I remember about him, but from that interaction, he seemed like a man with outstanding character. Why, are you interested in him? Potential boyfriend perhaps?" asked Cynthia's grandmother with a wink. Hoping that she could finally have some great grandkids to spoil, since Cynthia has never been interested in a relationship with anyone, only being focused on her career as the Sinnoh Champion, as well as the history of Sinnoh.

"Gran! I don't even know the man! The reason why I'm asking is because he was said to be the strongest champion in the past 100 years. And about 2 years ago he fell of the face of the earth. If he were me, I'm sure that this problem would be dead in the water, and Team Galactic would be gone, and the Sinnoh region could finally rest easy." Mumbled out Cynthia blushing madly.

"Cyn Cyn, as good as he was, he was just one man, a powerful trainer perhaps, but only one man. He could not take down an organization like Team Galactic on his own, even with the Hoenn Elite Four it would be difficult. Everyone needs help in taking down such massive organizations. Lance has been unable to extricate Team Rocket from Kanto and Johto, and they were one of the first criminal organizations to have been started. Don't beat yourself up about something that is extremely difficult for any one person to handle alone. If anything, I'm proud of you for asking Steven, the current champion of Hoenn, for help." Exclaimed Professor Carolina.

Cynthia unlike those champions from other regions was able to see when she needed help and did not allow her pride to lead to the downfall of her region. No other champion had ever asked for help when they needed it, and hopefully this would lead to more cooperation between regions.

"Do you know when the man that Steven sent to help will be here Cyn Cyn? I know you asked him after the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs were stolen by Team Galactic." asked Prof. Carolina.

"Steven said he would be arriving today or tomorrow, most likely, unless he, and I quote, 'totally ignored what I said and stayed where he was', end quote. He didn't even tell me who this mysterious person was. However, he did assure me he was a strong trainer." Cynthia pouted wanting to know who Steven would trust to help protect another region who wasn't in his Elite Four.

Putting those thoughts out of her mind, Cynthia continued to daydream, remembering her childhood dream of creating a world where people and Pokemon could all love happily in unity and in peace.

* * *

 _"Here you go my little maelstrom, this is your first Pokemon!"_

 _"Son, when you take your first steps on your Pokemon journey, remember, we will always be here for you. No matter where you are, your mother will be here if you need us."_

 _"Drat Dratini" squeeked the little Pokemon that came out of the Pokeball that the beautiful crimson haired woman with soft blue eyes gave him. The small, blue serpent like Pokemon wriggled up to him and onto his outstretched hand. It slowly slithered up to his head and curled up in his bird's nest like hair, and started to sleep._

 _"This Pokemon is called Dratini, the Mirage Pokemon because of its rarity, especially in Hoenn. Luckily you uncle's Dragonite laid an egg, and this was the result." said the yellow haired man who looked almost exactly like him. His eyes were filled with pride and love, but from both you could see the tears that were at the corner of their eyes. Most likely due to his leaving and probably not seeing them in months._

 _"And Naruto, before you go. Here is this pendant me and your mother made for you. It's one of the most precious things we have in this home due to it being the only family heirloom we have. It's been passed on in my family for generations, always given to a Pokemon trainer before he or she left on their journey to travel the world. Take it, and make sure you come visit us every so often." said the man, smiling even through the tears that were slowly running down his face._

 _Sadly, this was the last time they saw each other after he left for his Pokemon journey, the Namikazes died soon after due to what was classified as a gas explosion in their home. However, there were whispers throughout Naruto's journey that they were actually murdered due to something in their possession._

"It's been a long time since we left on our journey, hasn't it Aurora? It feels like just yesterday we were laughing and playing in the forests around Oldale Town. But, so much has changed those days. We lost our family to something out of our control, we became the champions of Hoenn, and then we've trained for the last couple years to be the best in the world." mentioned the blonde haired man out of blue while clutching the golden orb like pendant around his neck. This was one of the last mementos he had from his parents before they died. They had given it to him for him to continue the Namikaze legacy, and make them proud, and he was hoping he was doing just that. That very pendant was the only thing that kept him going when his parents died, that he was doing what they wanted him to do. They wanted him to follow his dreams and that fact made him realize that he couldn't stop then, not when he was so close to being champion.

He was riding his Dragonite to Celestic Town in order to meet his contact, the champion of Sinnoh, to talk to him about the problem plaguing the Sinnoh region. Steven, one of his closest friends, forced him out of his isolation by threatening to blacklist him from all the ramen restaurants he visits back in Hoenn if he did not go to Sinnoh, and help their champion with the problem of Team Galactic.

Sinnoh was the region where Naruto's father was from, while Naruto's mother was born on an island in Hoenn. That's why he had originally hesitated to go to Sinnoh the first time, when he wanted to learn about the Regis. He didn't want to see things that reminded him of their deaths, as well as the possibility of people recognizing him and coming after him like he suspected people did for his parents. However, after encouragement from his Pokemon, he went to learn more about Regigas and their connection to the Regis. After that visit, seeing the Pokemon there, and how kind the people were, he never could understand why anyone would hurt his parents from that region. He realized that there was a connection between Hoenn and Sinnoh, just based on the Regis, so he continued to study the region trying to find other links, but he couldn't find any other legends from both regions that seemed as related as the Regis, so he moved on.

Instead of finding something relating legends form both regions, he found his link to the Sinnoh region. He learned that there was some blue energy inside of his body, something that empowered him whenever he felt it. That is why he was meditating on the beach earlier, in order to try to unlock the power that was just hidden under the surface of his skin. However, he had no such luck, but he hoped to find such a solution in Sinnoh. He had heard murmurings of Aura Guardians, and Pokemon that could wield aura there, and that is, what he assumed, to be the power that is inside of him as well due to his Sinnoh descent.

"Drag, Dragonite" offered Aurora, trying to comfort her trainer while he was remembering his past. The past had been hard for them both, both together they got through anything.

Rubbing Aurora's head in thanks for the comfort her very presence provided him, he focused on the journey ahead and where it would take him.

* * *

"God, that Naruto. Champion one day, now he is gallivanting around Hoenn putting all the responsibility on me. Sigh, I need to take a long break when this is all over, or even better, retire." exclaimed Steven, still stressed after talking with his best friend that he hasn't seen in years.

Naruto is the only one who understood Steven's passion for various stones, and the like. They first met when they both took on the Hoenn gym circuit, they both fought the Rustboro gym leader around the same time, leading them to meet and become fast friends. They travelled together after that until Naruto beat him in the finals of the tournament of the Ever Grande Conference and went on to defeat all of the Elite Four and the Champion at the time. Steven had managed to get Naruto to his last two Pokemon, unlike the Elite Four who barely managed to take one or two Pokemon out when they fought him, and the Champion only being able to take three out himself before losing his last Pokemon.

Naruto retained the position of Champion for around 5 years, before he decided to step down and hand down the title to Steven, only trusting his friend to handle his home region, and then he disappeared from the public eye. Only those who already had his PokeNav number were able to contact him during those two years he was gone, and only in the case of emergencies. Those people were essentially only, Lance, Steven, and Prof. Birch, due to the Professor being the place where he stores the extra Pokemon he caught throughout his journey.

Steven himself had not been idle when his friend had been gone. He had been training himself into the ground to catch up, and try to be on equal terms with his friend. His Metagross was now in top shape, and hopefully could match up to Aurora, Naruto's Dragonite. Last time they fought, Naruto sent out Aurora, and she took out the last three Pokemon he sent out. If that's how strong she was then 5 years ago against a champion level team, she must be on the level of a legendary now.

Knowing Naruto, he probably picked up a few new tricks during his time away from civilization, also some new extremely powerful Pokemon, and rotated them out in order to find out what Pokemon worked best with each other, and created a team that was almost unstoppable in any form of battle.

This was the first time Steven had called Naruto in two years because when Naruto asked Steven to only call him for emergencies, he was strangely serious, which was a first for his friend. Even though he felt bad about it, Steven was glad for Cynthia sending him a request for help because it gave him an excuse to send Naruto away from his extended isolation, and have him interact with people.

Hopefully, his interaction with Cynthia will bring him back to the world, and give him new purpose in life. Steven didn't like playing matchmaker because he didn't like messing with people's lives but in the case of Naruto, someone always needed to give him a kick in the pants to get him back on track. Hopefully Cynthia, who is reportedly just as strong as Naruto was before he left for his training, would do just that. Her Garchomp is a forced to be reckoned with if the gossip surrounding it is to be trusted, and that might lead to Naruto becoming interested in her, if only in a rivalry like sense.

"Man, I need to find myself a girlfriend rather than trying to set up my best friend with champion of Sinnoh with neither of them knowing who the other is. You know, there was that one blond haired girl from Unova, man she was really cute…" stated Steven aloud to himself while he walked through the Hoenn Pokemon HQ to go get lunch, with all his employees staring at him like he had grown a second head.

* * *

"Charon. What are the scans saying about the two orbs?" asked a light blue haired man. The man seemed in charge of the operations occurring in the room. The room itself was filled with technological gadgets everywhere, a massive screen on one end of the room, and on the other was the command seat where the man sat. The entire room seemed to be made out steel, and people were flowing in and out constantly, giving off the feeling of nervous energy throughout the entire base. Charon, the man in question, was older looking than most of the people in the room, wearing glasses with and with a slight hunch in his back. He seemed to typing on a computer linked to a device that held a beautifully cut blue gem, that looked like a relatively big diamond, and a pale pinkish sphere polished to a perfect shine which was around the same size as the blue gem. Both seemed to pulse whenever the scanner in the device went over them, and seemed to emanate an extremely powerful aura.

"They each seem to contain extremely potent amount of energy, however it is unknown what they do and where the energy came from. However the readings are extremely similar to the readings that professors in Sinnoh have claimed come from Dialga and Palkia." stated the man without even looking up at his boss.

"Saturn, what is our timeline for the Iron Island operation?"

"Mars is scheduled to leave for Iron Island in 12 hours, arrive at 15:00 the next day and begin the operation to reveal the entrance to Spear Pillar." said a man with dual blue spikes oh hair on his head. He was sitting atop of another chair in front of the commander, and his fingers were flying over a keyboard in front of him trying to acquire the information that his boss had asked of him.

"Very well, tell Jupiter to start investigating the help that the Hoenn champion sent to help the Sinnoh Champion. We need to prepare contingencies for his or her involvement, as well as back-up plans for what havoc they may cause."

"Roger that sir."

The man in charge closed his eyes in contemplation and began to play out possible scenarios of how this new variable would be able to stop his beautiful plan to create a new pure universe.

* * *

"Even seeing it for the second time, the forests of Sinnoh are extremely beautiful, don't you think Aurora?" stated Naruto in amazement when viewing the beauty of the verdant green trees around him with a small pool of water directly in front of him. He figured this would be a good rest spot for him and his Pokemon to sleep for the night that had rapidly approached.

"Sleeping under the night stars, this the thing I missed most about being on the road. Every time I look up I get reminded by why I wanted to go on my journey. Being a part of nature like this, it makes me feel so peaceful." Said Naruto aloud as he leaned against a tree with his Dragonite resting beside him on her belly. After seeing Aurora resting peacefully with a smile on her face, Naruto pulled out the rest of his Pokeballs and called out all of his Pokemon.

From the red and white ball devices, the Tyranitar from the island appeared, a stunning pale blue haired Milotic with an exotic golden tail, a dark purple Gengar with a mischievous smile on its face, a golden Arcanine that's body seemed to glow with the power and elegance of the sun itself and lastly a Gardevoir with a loving look on its face when looking at the rest of its family.

All of the Pokemon huddled close to their loving trainer and provided him warmth and the comfort that was needed to remind him that no matter where he was, if he had his Pokemon he was at home. The Arcanine laid across his trainer's legs, the Milotic coiled around his shoulders and neck, the Gengar rested on Naruto's head, and finally the Gardevoir took the left side of Naruto, leaning on his shoulder, due to the right being occupied by Aurora, his Dragonite.

Just being with them all gave Naruto a sense of peace and contentment and made him feel so happy that he met all of them on his journey, and that they agreed to go and be a part of his team. In his entire career, he had caught many Pokemon, but he had never bonded to any like he had these six. These were his friends, his partners, not like his other Pokemon who were subordinates. These Pokemon were able to fight battles on their own, any thought they had was equivalent to his own, and treated them as if though they were humans rather than Pokemon. That's what gave him the strength to continue on throughout his journey, the fact that he had a family with him in his Pokemon anywhere he went.

"I love you all, so much." whispered Naruto, a tear falling from his eye as he did so. After hearing that, his Pokemon seemed to move that much closer to his body, and they all slept at ease knowing that they were there for each other.

* * *

 _"I'm going to name you Aurora! My mom told me a while ago about how she and dad went to see the Aurora Borealis at the poles and said that it was extremely beautiful! I'm sure that you are just as beautiful as the Aurora, if not more so." exclaimed a young Naruto after having received his first Pokemon, Dratini._

 _"We are going to go on so many amazing adventures, and together we are going to become the strongest team in all of Hoenn with all the friends we find on the way! By the time we're done, you are going to be the strongest Dragonite in all of Hoenn, and maybe even in the world."_

 _Aurora, the newly named Dratini, looked at her trainer in admiration and hope that she could become as strong as her mother and father and make them proud. Aurora knew from that day that this boy would become not only her friend and partner but her family, possibly closer than even her own parents._

* * *

 _"Hey stop that! Don't harass that poor Growlithe!" exclaimed a young boy, probably another person that wanted to capture him because of how he was different from other Growlithe._

 _"Get out of here kid, this doesn't involve you. I saw this Growlithe first, and he's going to be mine to capture." said an older looking man carrying an electrified net based on the sparks coming off it. The man was wearing camouflage, seemingly lying in wait for this Pokemon, or another rare Pokemon like it to capture by force, rather than by respect through battle or friendship._

 _"You aren't capturing this Growlithe, you are trying to weaken it and then hold it against its will. If you want to capture this Pokemon, you need to go through me first." yelled out the boy again, throwing a Pokeball out and releasing a blue serpent like Pokemon, something that the young Growlithe had never seen before._

 _"Kid, just for that I'm give your Pokemon an extra bad beating. Go Mightyena!"_

 _When the Mightyena was released the Growlithe seemed to curl up on itself even further, and whimpered at the sight of the Pokemon. Seeing this, the young looking human seemed to become even angrier._

 _"Dratini, Twister, full power." came monotonously out of the boy's mouth. The now recognized serpent as a Dratini whipped up a tornado full of draconian energy so powerful, that even Growlithe felt the pull. The Mightyena was thrown into a tree, and the Twister followed, continually damaging it until the Mightyena finally gave into, and fell unconscious._

 _The poacher, after seeing his Pokemon get annihilated by something so small, returned his Mightyena and tried to make a break for it. But, before he could do so, an electric shock ran through his body, and he was seemingly frozen in place. The boy, his savior, grabbed some rope from his backpack and walked over to the man and tied his paralyzed body to the same oak tree that his Pokemon was knocked into._

 _He then pulled out an ovallish orange device, the same color as the rest of littermates' coats, and seemingly started talking into it._

 _"Officer Jenny, I have a Pokemon Poacher here, he was trying to capture this Shiny Growlithe that is now under my protection. Yes, they are both incapacitated, and are unable to escape. I have tied both of them to a tree, and will wait for you to arrive to answer questions."_

 _"Hey there Growlithe, don't worry, it's all going to be alright, you're safe now. I'm gonna capture you okay? I need to get you to a Pokemon Center without you losing any more blood from the bite wound that the Mightyena gave you. Okay?"_

 _Hearing this, the Growlithe lowered its head and acquiesced to the capturing, hoping that his savior would stay with him. He was the only person that had shown him compassion since he was a child, due to him always being ostracized due to his different coloration from others from his litter._

* * *

 _Lightning struck. Forest burned. Family split. That was all the small feeling Pokemon could remember before it was swept up in the rain and storm. It then saw a tree with some light coming out of a hollow area in the tree._

 _The Pokemon started to run towards the tree in order to get away from the vicious storm, and for the warmth the light seemed to provide. However, by running she tripped and fell over and almost got caught in the flood of water that threatened to take her underneath the current._

 _At the last second she was saved by the very light she saw before, a golden puppy like Pokemon, that lightly grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and galloped back to the tree. There was someone else in the tree, a human child, seemingly the owner of the Growlithe._

 _"Are you okay? My name's Naruto by the way, and this is my Growlithe Apollo. I hope Apollo's body heat is enough to keep you warm. Actually, here let me towel you both down first, make sure you don't stay wet and cold." said the trainer. He reminded her of her father, someone he loved her and cared about her unconditionally._

 _He softly wrapped the towel around her first, and rubbed all over her body and took extra care of the horns on her head. He then gently did the same too Growlithe who groaned in appreciation for his trainer's rubbing his already drying body._

 _She crawled over to him, and curled up in his lap, while the Growlithe lied in his right side providing the heat to keep the small hollow warm. The boy then released his other Pokemon, a Dragonair, and then she curled up around the man's shoulders and neck and snuggled her face into his. The man then leaned his head back onto the tree's bark, and began to sleep, along with the rest of his Pokemon. Seeing this made the young Ralts feel like she was watching a family._

 _From that moment, seeing the love and care that this trainer took care of not only his Pokemon, but Pokemon he did not even know, she decided to be a part of his family._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, long time no see! As you can see, this is what I've been doing instead of writing my Highschool DxD/Naruto fanfiction, and I'm hoping you guys all like this one. This one is also inspired by Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka, an amazing author and one of my inspirations in becoming a fanfiction writer. I'll be updating one story once in a while depending on when I get inspiration to write or not. Being creative is actually extremely difficult, who knew?**


End file.
